Who are you Tell me the truth I need to know
by riyarules
Summary: Baltor has captured three poor gals.the winx club rescue them and finds that each of them have a uniqe power and a queer past.Will the girls fit in here?only time will tell and a new romance blooms.
1. Chapter 1:new girls

I do not own winx club….

_**Chapter one:New girls**_

LET'S GO!!!ENCHANTIX"Stella yelled at the top of her voice as the bright light surrounded her and her friends. The glittering light made everyone cover their eyes for a millisecond. A few minutes later, the girls had transformed. They summoned their powers, ready to attack valtor when he simply laughed. Stunned the girls made no move.Valtor waved his hands and a shimmery form appeared in front of him and solidified into three girls.

He grabbed the middle girl and said "anyone moves and this poor little girl is a gonner"but unknown to Valtor,the so called poor little girl had woken up from her unconscious stupor and boy was she angry.She stamped on his foot and caught by surprise Valtor loosened his grip on her.She socked him with her shoulder and flipped him over her shoulder.By this time,the other two girls had woken up.Seeing that Valtor was unconscious,the winx club, specialist and the three unknown girls portaled out of the spooky palace and into Alfea.

"OK...I HAVE TWO QUESTIONS FOR YOU, SO LISTEN UP.WHERE THE HELL ARE WE AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?????"the tallest of the trio asked with a frantic expression on her face." Hush now Cheryl, calm down, I am sure it will all come in time." said the dark girl;"We are the dark knights.I am Priyanka,my hysterical friend is Cheryl and that is Brenda.Please is there some one we can direct our questions"Priyanka asked as she had been taught,politely and sophisticatedly,radiating with power and magnificence.." Yes, there is child. What are you enquires?" Miss Faraganda asked in a polite voice." But before that,to answer Cheryl's questions you are in Alfea School for fairies and my dear students please introduce yourself to our guests.""hey,I'm bloom, next to me is Stella,Layla,Musa,Tecna and Flora. We're all faries.and the boys are Sky, Riven, Timmy, Helia and Branden, they are all specialist training to be heroes." Bloom answered nervously."Hello"the three girls said in unison.

"So what school are you in" Miss Faragonda asked." we are in black fountain.I am the best student there.I take both hero and fairy studies.I am a union. (This drew a gasp from everyone as a union means they have all the powers of all the magical beings in the world.)Cheryl darling here has got the power of ice and fire while Brenda dear has the power to absorb another person power and use it." Midnight said proudly. Bloom spoke up" I have the dragon fire, Stella has the power of the sun and moon, Flora has the power of nature, Musa's power is music, Layla's power is water molecules and Tecna has power of technology. The boys have no powers but they do try to help althought they usually mess up and we girls have to get them out of a sticky situation a lot." every one laughed when Bloom said this. They got to each other better. The girls decided to stay in Alfea for awhile on the condition that they get to still study heroics. Although the boys did not believe that the girls would come out alive, they obliged.Riven heard this and nearly collapsed with laughter at the idea of three thirteeen year old girls doing high school work and whats more in heroics.

_**That all for now. I will post more if there are positive reviews.**__**I hope you enjoy the story. Please review….**_


	2. Chapter 2:Something odd

I do not own winx club….

Chapter two: something odd

Riven let out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.' These three girls wanted to study in Red Fountain. They would probably leave after three days, complaining about their broken nails and charred skins. They probably won't know which end of the sword is which.' he thought to himself.Boy, was he wrong.

Not only were the girls good, they were the best. There was no move they did not know and even if they were introduced a new technique they were always fastest to grasp the it. And the worst part was, they never minded when their nails broke saying that it would grow,Riven was never first or second in class anymore as they were always in the top three, never varying.Priyanka,Brenda and Cheryl, it was always that order even in magic. They never got below full marks. Not only were they best in their studies, Priyanka was also excellent on leva biking.she had upgraded her bike so much, even Riven had no idea how to use it, which was probably good since she didn't like people messing with it.She was also excellent with her sword and every other weapon that existed. It had been embarrassing when Riven had confidently said he wanted to battle with her but had lost after 90 SECONDS.It was bad enough being beaten by a girl but in such a short time. How had she become so good? It had only been three weeks.He finally admitted reluctantly that the girls were better at him and even congratulated them when they beat him in the leva bike race.

However, Riven felt closer to Priyanka than anyone else in the world. This was odd seeing as they were always arguing about something. But somehow, both of them ended up being very close. Perhaps it was because they were so alike. Both of them were loners and abandoned by their parents at a young age, having to fend for themselves and with skills that proved them well.

However, there was something odd about her. Although she smiled and laughed, her eyes were always sad. They never twinkled or danced mischievously as they should but were solemn and cold.Riven was worried at first, but then realized that it was simply am ask to cover her real emotions, not wanting to let anyone see her weakness.

No one bothered much because, the school winter prom was near and as usual, Stella was dragging everyone including the three new members of the winx club around the mall to look for the perfect dress.She refused to let them attend the dance in their usual outfits which for priyanka was a midnight blue mini shirt,a midnight blue mini skirt that reached her thighs and seven inch boots that covered her slender legs.All this were covered in a shimmery material.She also wore a cloak to represent Red Fountain.Cheryl wore the same as Priyanka,except thta hers was in white and Brenda also wore the same except hers was in pale green. As they all had slender frames and were tall with it, most of the dresses looked beautiful on them but they never seemed right. Finally Stella found an outfit for them. For Priyanka, Stella chose a midnight blue dress which was covered in a glitter and slit at the sides and was brushed her thighs as well as a six-inch strap heel. For Cheryl, Stella chose a white evening dress with matching shoes. For Brenda, She chose a pale green dress that shimmered when she moved and a two-inch pump.

The girls were happy with their clothes. But what was the point of having fabulous clothes, when there was no one to compliment you on it.THey felt aliitle left out as all the girls had dates and they didn't.

_**The next chapter will be about the dance.**_

_**Please read and review.**_


End file.
